Joan of Arc
Joan of Arc is one of the patron saints of France. Joan is widely celebrated for her actions during the Hundred Years War between France and England. She quickly turned the tides of the war in favor of France, however, she was soon captured and sold to the English, who burned her at the stake for heresy. The burning drove Joan to insanity and now her greatest wish is to watch the world dissolve to ash. Appearance Blonde with short-cut hair, Joan is easy to mistake for a boy even while in a skirt, an error further fostered by her flat chest and armor (which now bears upside down crosses). This seems to be an unending source of despair for Joan, who often either regresses into a bout of insecurity or flies into fits of rage whenever someone comments on her femininity or lack thereof. Plot At the moment of Joan's demise, Easy offered the famous French "warrior of God" a second chance at life in an alternate dimension as an Ends. Joan accepted the proposition and instead became a warrior of the Black King, a mysterious End who aspires to save all non-humans like Joan. However, much to the dismay of Easy and her comrades, Murasaki summoned the Drifters shortly after the Ends began to ransack their new world. Outraged, the Black King immediately commands Joan and the other Ends to eliminate the threat. Joan is the first to track down the Drifters and a showdown between Joan and Toyohisa ensues. With the assistance of Olminu, however, Toyohisa emerges from the battle victorious. Nevertheless, despite his desire to prove himself to his father by claiming the head of an opponent, Toyohisa refuses to kill Joan because she is a woman. Rather, he advises Joan to do away with her armor and live as an ordinary woman, and seemingly knocks her out with a swift headbutt. Much to the dismay of Abe no Seimei, however, Joan soon escapes with the assistance of Dragon Cavalry, who transport her to the Northern Wall. There, Joan is able to recover from her injuries without any further interference from the Drifters, whom she vows to kill for both their treatment of her and the death of Gilles de Rais. Personality Joan of Arc is an insane woman with a short temper, sadism and obsession for burning everything around her. Her insanity clearly comes from the shock she suffered during her unfair death sentence (burned on a pyre) and which was the cause of her grudge and hatred against humanity. She is very brutal in battle, setting free a destructive anger and a devastating power, using her flames to burning all the opponents who try to contrast her. Joan is also very loyal to the Black King, and seems to be close to her army companion, Gilles de Rais, getting furious when she discover he was killed and swearing to avenge him. Quotes It's hot. It's hot. My body is burning. I want everybody to burn. I WANT EVERYBODY TO SCATTER AS DUST IN THE AIR AS ASHES IN THE WATER. I WANT EVERYBODY TO BECOME CINDERS!!!!!—'Joan of Arc', Chapter 10 AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! BURN! BURN! I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO BURN AND CRUMBLE DOWN!!!!—'Joan of Arc', Chapter 10 There they are! There they are! I can feel their stench. The stench of Drifters!! —'Joan of Arc', Chapter 21 Gilles de Rais, kill that shemale!!! I will burn this Drifter to cinders!!—'Joan of Arc', Chapter 21 You are nimble, singe jaune''! But you've got nowhere to run now, What're you going to do?!'' —'Joan of Arc', Chapter 21 A… a well! …w… wa… water… that what I had longed so much… water… water…—'Joan of Arc', Chapter 23 A witch…? Me…? But I fought for my people… I fought for my country… I fought for God… —'Joan of Arc', Chapter 24 …what… what do you know… what do you know about us!? We fought to save the people of France! We have fought in the name of Christ Our Lord!! In the name of our faith!! And still…!! —'Joan of Arc', Chapter 24 Those bastards. I'll kill them. I'll burn them to ash.—'Joan of Arc', Chapter 34 I'll kill them! I'll kill them all! I have to avenge Gilles de Rais!!—'Joan of Arc', Chapter 34 I'll kill that samurai bastard. I'll burn him slowly. There won't even be ashes left when I'm done.—'Joan of Arc', Chapter 34 Relationships Gilles de Rais Anastasia Romanova Shimazu Toyohisa pl:Joanna d'Arc Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ends Category:Antagonists